Trapped in the world of hetalia
by cosplaylover
Summary: young Veronica Wilson was watching hetalia late one summer night, bit little did she know that when she awoke she would be in the same home as her favorite hetalia characters!
1. the fall into the world

**I randomly got this idea when I fell asleep and I'm happy I still remember it and I don't own hetalia I only own myself which my mom doesn't care about.**

"Veronica don't stay up all night on the computer" Veronicas mother said going to her said bedroom.

"I know mom I know don't worry about it" Veronica said turning back into the computer and what she was watching. Which was England's demon raising song.

At about midnight Veronica decided to go to bed humming the song stated before. Since it was stuck in her head she didn't notice that the song was being sung around her. She didn't know that when she fell asleep she would wake up in a different place entirely.

At the world meeting in New York America was babbling about random things that he thinks would help the world when a bright light appeared and a young girl that looked about 17 with short light brown hair, holding a panda with a collar that says kuma **[1] **on it, wearing a white t-shirt that says 'make pasta not war' and a pair of what looks like boxers that's half American flag and half England's flag.

"dude who's the chick?" Alfred asked poking her face causing her to move her head under the panda.

"I don't know now stop poking her or you'll wake her up." Arthur said smacking the Americans hand.

"Ve~ shouldn't we wake her? I mean it's not safe or good for her to sleep on the tables without a blanket or anything." Italy said looking at the girl.

Soon the girl started tossing and turning before opening here eyes and sitting up. She looked around the room rubbing her eyes and said "OK mom was right I need to stop staying up so late watching hetalia" she said falling back down expecting to hit her pillow but instead she hit wood. " ah! Shit that hurt!... wait! If the hurt then I'm not dreaming" she said looking around her noticing the nations giving her weird stares except France who was staring at her chest. " oh Mein Gott" she said to herself moving her panda to in front of her chest earning a pout from France.

"um hey can we get your name?" Alfred asked getting her attention.

"oh uh yeah it's Veronica and sorry to ask but where on earth am I?" Veronica asked climbing off of the table the opposite direction of France who again gave her a pout.

"you're in the heroic country of America!" Alfred said flailing.

"I can tell that much since I can hear the secretary outside the room but where in America am i?" Veronica asked being more clear.

"New York city" Arthur said offering Veronica his jacket.

"thanks" she said putting the jacket on. " now I need to find out how the hell I got here."

"what were you doing before you came here?" Arthur asked being the only one other than Alfred who seemed to ask questions.

"sleeping" she said shivering a bit since she was barefoot.

"and before that?"

"well I was on my face book talking to a good friend of mine who lives in France and at the same time I was learning the lyrics to that demon raising song of yours so I could sing it and creep out my friends but that was it" Veronica said sitting on the table again still holding her panda to her chest.

"hmm well until we are able to find a way to get you home you should probably stay with each nation for a while" he said walking off to talk to the nations to finalize the idea and decide who she will stay with and for how long.

As Veronica waited the bad friend trio came up to her. " one who's beauty matches that as a rose should stay in France with me" Francis said offering her a rose as his two friends stood and waited for him to get rejected again.

"thanks but no thanks I know how you work too well and I don't want to get raped so I'll stay with whoever Arthur suggests I stay with since he's more trusting." She said ignoring the rose as Arthur returned.

"since it's easier for everyone and it seems you know the country well you'll be staying with Alfred until further notice is that alright with you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine with staying with anyone who won't rape me in my sleep" Veronica said giving a quick glare to France. "but first before I go stay with anyone I need a few things." She said looking at her feet and hugging her panda more indicating that she needed socks shoes and a bra.

"oh my that might be a problem. I'm sure we can find you a pair of shoes but until we get you to a store the um other necessity will be a problem" Arthur said blushing slightly.

"I can fix that problem if I had some long cloth I could borrow" Veronica said looking around.

"here you can use these" Feliciano said holding out a few of his white flags.

"thank you so much these will work great!" she said happily taking the cloth. "uh could someone show me the bathroom?"

"I'll show you" Hungary said walking up. " im Hungary but you can call me Elizabeta or liz if you want" she said leading Veronica to the bathroom.

"thanks I'm Veronica" Veronica said walking into the bathroom to tie up her chest.

A few minutes later she came out with a flatter chest. "Ok this will work for a short time only because no matter how hard my mom and I try I can't keep my chest flat for long without duck tape" she said to herself walking back to everyone.

" OK so will that hold until we get to the store?" Alfred asked handing Veronica a pair of large flip flops. "Sorry if they're too big"

" it doesn't matter just as long as my feet aren't killed im fine." She said slipping them onto her feet. He was right they were huge if she had to guess she would say they were about a foot size larger that hers.

"Ok! Let's go get those lady things before… uh before you know what" Alfred said dragging Veronica outside to a car followed by Mathew.

On the way Alfred took the liberty of stopping at for food. "do you want anything?" he asked looking at Veronica.

"big mac meal with a coke and plenty of ketchup" she said getting a disturbed look from Canada. "What I like big macs and I'm not turning down free food" she said.

"a true American!" Alfred said happily handing her, her food and shoveling his food into his mouth.

"oh crap uh America-"

"Call me Alfred"

"Uh Alfred we need to get to the store now the cloth just fell off" Veronica said urgently.

"Oh crap let's go!" He said speeding to Victoria's secret.

At the store Veronica stopped the boys from entering. "it's inappropriate for two men to follow a 15 year old into a lingerie store" she said.

"wait you're 15?" Alfred asked freaking out a bit.

"yeah, yeah I look a few years older than I really am and I'm not going to be followed into the store by guys." She said sternly only to be turned around and pushed into the store by Alfred who ignored what she said. "H-Hey! Stop and wait outside!"

"you can't do anything without money so I have to come in with you" Alfred said dodging a slap Veronica was trying to land.

"whatever just don't be like France and peep on me" she said going to get what she needed.

After a few minutes she found Alfred with the items ready to pay. " these are all I need from here I'll wait in the car with Mattie" she said walking out of the store before Alfred grabbed her.

"you'll wait and put one on when I pay" he said pulling her to the counter.

After the items were paid for and Veronica put one on they left for the shoe store where they ran into Arthur.

"hey Iggy!" Alfred said walking into the store followed by Mathew and Veronica.

"oh bloody hell Alfred I thought I told you to stop calling me that" Arthur said looking at the patriot that came up to him while Veronica grabbed a pair of socks that they provide so you could try on shoes if you were wearing sandals and went to try on some combat boots since she loved them.

After a few minutes of trying on boots Arthur came up to her. " what on earth are you doing?"

"uh trying on boots?" she said jogging in place with a nice pair of boots with studs in them.

"a proper lady should wear proper shoes not those" he said trying to get Veronica to take the boots off.

"dude! Stop acting like my mom I'm defiantly far from a lady and I prefer not to dress or act like one" Veronica said accidentally kicking Arthur in the head. "oops"

"hey found a pair that you like?" Alfred asked finding her and Arthur arguing about the boots.

"yeah I like the ones on my feet but Arthur is trying to get me into heels" she said standing up looking taller and a little bit older.

"hey you look about the same size as Poland now" Alfred said looking at her.

"cool! And I don't feel as short since I'm closer to iggys shoulder" Veronica said following Alfred to pay for her boots and some socks since she couldn't walk out of the store in their socks.

Outside the store Arthur and Alfred started to argue over where to get Veronica clothes." Hey! How about since I'm the one wearing the clothes I chose the store?" she said.

"you don't know what to wear just look at what you're wearing" Arthur said waving his hand at her clothes.

"these are pajamas and they are comfortable thank you very much." She said muttering something about losing respect for England which made him give up on the argument. Soon the group along with England arrived at the mall following the teen since she obviously knew what store she wanted to go to. 

"what store are you looking for?" Mathew asked after they passed the last normal clothes shop.

"hot topic" she said running when she spotted the store.

"what the bloody hell are you thinking wearing the clothes in this store?"Arthur yelled after he caught up with the girl who ignored him and started grabbing shirts and skinny jeans two sized bigger than her actual size (skinny jeans are fitted two sizes smaller than they say I have proof).

"im getting cool clothes" she said looking at the hair dye and accessories.

"but you're a lady-"

"I don't give a crap if im a lady or not im not wearing skirts at all" Veronica said cutting the brit off.

"cool choice of stuff" Alfred said looking at the stuff he was handed when he got there.

"yeah oh and can I get come hair dye?" she asked innocently hoping that her puppy eyes worked for the nimrod.

"sure your hair would look cool with some red in it" he said grinning making the girl squeal with joy as she went to grab the hair dye.

"some care taker you are" Arthur muttered as the two paid for the stuff and Veronica immediately pulled on a pair of pants after taking her boots off.

"hey Al? what day of the week is it?" Veronica asked as they left the store with her clothes.

"uh Wednesday why do you ask?" he said starting the car.

"tonight there's a new episode of ghost hunters and I want to watch it" she said. Alfred looked happy.

"you like that stuff too?' he said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"yeah but only ghost hunters, silent hill, the 13th ghost, and barely pans labyrinth" she said hugging her panda to her.

"well I'll break you of that while you're living with me" Alfred said pulling into McDonalds again. "want another big mac?"

"no thanks I'll take a hot chocolate and a cinnamelt please" she said wanting some sweets instead of fat.

"alright" Al said already getting super close to her since she was one of the only people who don't deny McDonalds.

Veronica happily drank her hot chocolate and ate her cinnamon melt when Matthew asked, "hey Veronica why is your panda named kuma?"

"oh well originaly his name was L cuz I love death note but then my hetalia craze set in and I changed it to kuma because of kumajiro~" she said smiling while cuddling the panda.

"You are a strange girl" Matthew said holding onto kumajiro in the same way.

"thanks for noticing~" she said as they pulled into Alfreds house.

**A/N Ok I've been working on this for weeks I hope it's good please review~**

**[1]: yeah I explained it in the story**


	2. a new day and a scary game

When they got to the house Veronica went to the bathroom to dye her hair

While she was there Arthur started to rethink not trying to send her home sooner. "Alfred are you positive you want her to say with you? If she came with me I'm sure I could get her home quite soon since she said that it was one of my spells that sent her here." He said looking at America.

"yeah I'm sure she's cool" Alfred said, "Why do you ask?"

"she doesn't seem completely right in the head" Arthur said quietly as Veronica came back out with cherry red bangs and streaks.

"I didn't have enough for my whole head and I think this is cute no?" she asked Alfred who gave a thumbs up. "yay~" she said running to the couch and turning the TV to SIFI where ghost hunters had just started. "Sweet just in time come one Al!"

Just as she called him Alfred sat next to her handing her a soda holding a bowl of popcorn.

An hour later Veronica had a bowl of popcorn on her head and Alfred was clinging to her for dear life. " just for the record you are NOT sleeping with me because I am a big girl and I don't need a hero to protect me in my room" she said in a way she thought would prevent him from trying to hide his fear saying that he wanted to protect her.

"B-b-b-but as the hero I must protect you even if you don't think you need it" Alfred said trying not to stutter.

"Plus it's just wrong for a male such as yourself to be sleeping with a young girl such as I" Veronica stated. " by the way where am I sleeping?"

""I'll tell you if you let me protect you tonight" Alfred said giving her puppy eyes that she ignored.

"I'll sleep on the couch" she said.

"not gonna happen!"he said lifting Veronica up walking upstairs.

"hey put me down!" Veronica yelled hitting Alfred's back with her fists "im not sleeping with a boy!"

"the hero is protecting you tonight no if's ands or buts!"

"RAPE!" Veronica yelled causing Alfred to drop her.

"what is up with you!" he yelled.

"nothing I just don't want to sleep in the same bed as a guy!" Veronica yelled getting back up. "heres and idea how about we both sleep in the living room so One you can protect me without being in the same bed as me and two we both can grab something if something happens" she suggested.

"Fine I guess we'll do that if you're gonna be like that." Alfred said going to get some blankets and pillows.

The next day Veronica found herself half off the couch and the half that was off was wrapped in Americas arms. Sighing to herself Veronica said to herself "This was the reason why I didn't want to sleep next to him" She tried to get out of his arms but to no avail. "Hey Alfred I think England's in your kitchen trying to cook scones for you" she whispered into his ear getting an immediate reaction.

"Get out of my kitchen iggy!" he yelled running to the kitchen carrying Veronica who he forgot that he was holding. "huh? Where'd he go?"

"he went back to his hotel lest night before we started ghost hunters and how will you please let me go?" Veronica said starting to struggle against the hold.

"huh? Oh yeah sorry about that" he said letting Veronica go.

Veronica just went to the bathroom coming out wearing a black blood brothers T-shirt and black skinny jeans with her boots. "So what's up for today?" she asked grabbing a bowl, the jug of milk, and cocoa puffs sitting down with the food.

"well what do you need?" Alfred asked grabbing the items stated before after Veronica used them.

"I guess some books a computer or an mp3 I don't care for a cell phone really" Veronica said before chowing down on her chocolaty breakfast.

"man you're boring" Alfred said after he finished his food.

"Well excuse me princess but I don't really like to ask for too much while being a guest so I would like at least a book trilogy so keep me occupied" Veronica said washing her dish and putting it away while America just left his in the sink.

"I am getting you an ipad that way you can get all you want other than a phone which will be an Iphone" Alfred said while grabbing his keys.

"you are strange Al" Veronica said putting her boots on and following him to the car.

At the store Veronica got a red ipad and iphone adding Alfred and some of his contacts to her phone and on the way back Veronica started reading a book on the ipad while listening to 'sexy vampire' on her iphone.

"hey what are you listening to?" Al asked once they got inside and Veronica just sat on the couch reading and listening to her phone.

"Sexy Vampire" she said.

"cool now lets play this new game I got while we were out!" he said pulling out silent hill.

"Sweet! I've wanted to get that game but my parents never let me and my friends said I couldn't handle it!" Veronica yelled pulling her stuff down and running to get snacks to eat while she was watching Al play just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll Get it V" Alfred said walking to the door. "Oh hey mattie!" he said.

"Oh? Matthews here?" Veronica called from the kitchen.

"Yeah you better make more popcorn!" Al called.

"roger dodger!" Veronica called putting another bag of popcorn into the microwave and pulling out the whole 12 case of soda and bringing it to the living room.

"you two are going to drink all of that?" Matthew asked sitting on the couch.

"no a 12 pack each" Alfred said plugging in the play station2.

"yup!" Veronica called from the kitchen coming back balancing a big bowl of popcorn and a 12 pack of Dr. Pepper. "can I get some help here?" she asked

Matthew grabbed the popcorn before it fell and sat next to the girl as Alfred turned the game on.

"dude this is gonna be so awesome!" he said.

"yeah I loved the movie and I watched some friends play silent hill homecoming so I can't wait to watch someone play the first one." She said.

After a few hours Veronica was trembling from fear. "I-I didn't know how scary the original was" she said clinging to Canada.

"how can you be afraid of this if you watch that ghost hunting show?" Al asked.

"Because the ghosts in the show don't try to kill you!"

"Ok time or bed are you gonna stay the night Mattie?" Al said looking at his brother.

"yeah if you don't mind" Matthew said prying the young teen off of him.

"Ok whos up for Mc Donalds for dinner?" Al asked.

"Sorry Al but I can't have fast food every night or I'll break out with bad acne and I don't want that to happen. How about something else that I can make I'm not like England trust me" she said hoping she won't be forced to eat any fatty food.

"sure go ahead and look" Alfred said putting his keys back.

Veronica walked to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, freezer and refrigerator to find bearly anything. "Damn Al! how often do you ever eat at home?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"not often" he said.

"then we need to go shopping because I remember a recipe and you need more food in your kitchen because if I stay here I won't be eating greasy food every day" Veronica said walking out of the kitchen.

About a half hour later they all came back carrying a lot of stuff and Veronica set out to make dinner which was baked chicken and rice-a-roni.

"that was good thanks V!" All said after he finished his food.

"No prob!" Veronica said happy with the simple nickname she was given.

"now time for bed!" he said.

Veronica didn't want to admit she was afraid so she walked to her room and layed in her bed afraid for a few hours until she passed out.

**Sorry this took so long to make but I didn't have any muse for this chapter and I wanted to work on my other story and I have started school but that won't mess with my ability to write this because my school is just that awesome so read and review until next time!**


End file.
